Eine Nacht im August
by Bringhimup
Summary: Ein Jahr nach HBP: Nach einer gescheiterten Rettungsmission kaempft Harry mit einem großen Verlust und Hermine mit Schuldgefuehlen und dem Druck, der sich viel zu lange aufgestaut hat. Eine Konfrontation ist unvermeidlich. HarryHermine


**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem generellen Plot. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze, die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind, gehören J. K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. oder wem auch immer. Ich mache damit kein Geld.

**Authors Note:** Bei dieser Geschichte ließ ich mich ein kleines bisschen von „**rmanthei**" (sucht einfach nach ihm auf dieser Seite) inspirieren, zumindest bei Hermines Charakterisierung und Neigungen. Seine Geschichte heißt: „**It is my life!**" Lästiger Weise ist sie nicht mehr unzensiert zu lesen. Die Teile, von denen ich mich inspirieren ließ, musste der Autor wohl leider entfernen.

**Diese Geschichte ist im Moment noch ein Oneshot, was sich aber ändern könnte (keine Versprechen)** und nicht BETA-gelesen. Geschrieben wurde er in den letzten drei Tagen. Leider ist mir kein besserer Titel eingefallen.

**  
§-§**

**Eine Nacht im August**

**§-§**

In einem Wirbelwind aus Farben landeten über vierzig junge Zauberer und Hexen in einem Wald in der Nähe von Canterbury in der Grafschaft Kent. Viele von ihnen bluteten und hielten ihre zerrissene Kleidung teilweise nur noch mit Magie an ihren Körpern. Einige von ihnen waren noch schwerer verwundet und wurden sofort von ihren Freunden und Kameraden versorgt.

»Fuck … Fuck … Fuck«, schrie Harry Potter in die Nacht hinein und setzte sich von der Gruppe ab. Er war so wütend, statische Elektrizität umhüllte seinen Körper und ließ kleine Blitze in umliegende Bäume einschlagen. Er verschwand in der Höhle, die ihnen seit vielen Monaten Unterschlupf gewährte.

Hektisch lief Hermine Granger zu Neville Longbottom und schnitt dessen Hosenbein mit ihrem Zauberstab auf. Eine stark blutende Wunde wurde sichtbar. Der gebrochene weiße Knochen seines Schienbeines ragte aus ihr heraus und bot einen schaurigen Anblick. »Das wird wehtun«, flüsterte sie mit feuchten Augen und zitternden Lippen.

Neville nickte. Ginny Weasley, die weinend seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß hielt, wischte den Schweiß von seiner Stirn und gab ihm einen Ast zum draufbeißen. Es half nicht viel. Als Hermine die Knochen richtete, schrie Neville sich die Lunge aus dem Leib, biss sich aber immerhin nicht auf die Zunge. Er war völlig außer Atem, als Ginny das Holzstück mit weiteren Tränen in ihren Augen wieder entfernte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

»Das war so tapfer«, flüsterte die kleine Rothaarige. Sie streichelte dabei seinen Kopf. Neville nickte erschöpft und schloss die Augen.

Ron Weasley kam zu ihnen. Er war ausgesprochen nervös. »Luna blutet ziemlich stark aus einer Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie hat einen _Reduktor_ abbekommen.«

»Ich komme sofort, Ron«, erwiderte Hermine, die nur mühsam weitere Tränen verhindern konnte. Es war alles ihre Schuld. All das Leid. Müde sah sie sich um, das Adrenalin verließ nun immer rascher ihr Blut, und nahm zum ersten Mal das ganze Chaos in sich auf, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab erneut auf Nevilles Bein richtete. Dieser schrie noch einmal kurz, als Hermine seine Wunde provisorisch schloss und wurde sofort von Ginny getröstet.

Als Hermine sich erhob, kam Harry aus der Höhle und begann kleine Zaubertrankampullen aus einer größeren Tasche zu verteilen. Unendlich dankbar sah sie ihm einen kurzen Moment dabei zu und war froh, dass Harry im letzten Moment aufgetaucht war, das Kommando übernommen hatte und das aus ihrem Fehler nur eine große Tragödie und kein Weltuntergang geworden war. Einmal mehr verdankte sie ihm ihr Leben. Alle Anwesenden verdankten Harry ihr Leben … und alle nicht mehr Anwesenden verdankten ihren Tod Hermine Granger.

Neue Tränenbäche wollten ihre Wangen hinunterschießen, wurden jedoch durch eine Gewaltanstrengung zurückgehalten. Später ist noch genug Zeit zum Heulen, bleute Hermine sich ein und folgte Ron zu Luna Lovegood. Die kleine Blonde lag neben einem bewusstlosen Seamus Finnigan auf dem weichen Waldboden und wimmerte vor Schmerzen. Eine wachsende Blutlache befand sich unter ihr. Ron schnitt die verbliebende Kleidung auf und entfernte sie. Gleiches tat er mit einem Teil seines Umhanges, den er als Druckverband genutzt hatte. Hermine war geschockt, als sie die Wunde erblicken konnte. Ein beinahe faustgroßes Stück Fleisch fehlte weit oben an Lunas Oberschenkel. Es war ein Wunder, dass die kleine Ravenclaw noch nicht verblutet war und ein noch größeres Wunder, dass sie noch immer ihre Augen offen halten konnte.

Gerade als Hermine sich hinkniete, um mit der Versorgung der Verletzung zu beginnen, erschien Harry neben ihr und gab ihr vier kleine Ampullen. Erleichtert erblickte Hermine die Beschriftungen und öffnete sogleich das erste Gefäß. Sie flößte Luna einen schmerzstillenden Trank ein, ehe sie die zweite Ampulle öffnete. Der bräunliche Inhalt wurde von ihr behutsam in die stark blutende Wunde geschüttet und begann sofort zu zischen, zu brodeln und zu blubbern. Trotz des ersten Trankes wimmerte Luna vor neuerlichen Schmerzen, als sich ein Teil ihres Körpers regenerierte und langsam zuzuwachsen begann. Hermine gab Luna einen weiteren Trank zur Bluterneuerung und entließ dabei letztlich dann doch einen Schluchzer aus ihrer Kehle. Aggressiv wischte sie einige Tränen von ihrer Wange und wandte sich Seamus zu.

Seamus Finnigan hatte eine Kopfverletzung erlitten und war höchstwahrscheinlich aus diesem Grund bewusstlos. Zur Sicherheit sprach Hermine aber schnell einige Diagnosezauber und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutungen. Sie flößte Seamus den Inhalt der vierten Ampulle ein, es war ein Mittel gegen Gehirnerschütterungen und sah ihm beim Aufwachen zu. Kaum war er ansprechbar erhob sie sich und suchte das nächste unversorgte Opfer.

Ron blieb bei Luna und Seamus zurück und blickte Hermine besorgt hinterher. Er wusste, welche Vorwürfe sie sich machen würde … schon jetzt machte. Er hatte es in ihren Augen sehen können. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr beruhigende Worte zuzuflüstern, wusste aber, dass dafür im Moment keine Zeit war und sie es wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht zulassen würde. Traurig seufzend beschwor er ein Glas Wasser herauf und half Luna und Seamus beim Trinken.

»Wie geht es dir?«, fragte Harry plötzlich von der Seite. Ron dachte zuerst, Harry hätte ihn angesprochen, irrte aber. Nach einem Blick in dessen Augen wurde Ron klar, dass der Schwarzhaarige Luna meinte.

»Es geht«, flüsterte Luna kaum hörbar, dennoch aber mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf den Lippen. »Sei nicht zu hart zu ihr.«

»Nicht zu hart? Ich soll … nicht zu hart sein?«, fragte Harry leise aber in tödlicher Kälte.

Ron zuckte zusammen. Niemals hatte er Harry so wütend erlebt. Er konnte Harrys Magie spüren, als sie pulsierend seinen Körper verließ und dann wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte. Es war beängstigend. Obwohl Ron etwas zu Hermines Verteidigung sagen wollte, schließlich war sie nicht allein an dem Fiasko schuld, traute er sich nicht. »Beruhig dich bitte«, flüsterte er stattdessen.

Ron blickte seinen zornesroten Freund an. Harry war im letzten Jahr in beeindruckender Weise in seine Rolle als Führer des Widerstandes hingewachsen und hatte auch endlich seine Verantwortung begriffen. Obwohl er erst mit dem Tod seines Mentors seine Aufgabe mit dem nötigen Ernst angenommen hatte, waren seine Fähigkeiten inzwischen ein Teil seiner eigenen Legende geworden. Sein magisches Potenzial war atemberaubend und stand dem von Dumbledore in nichts nach, auch wenn ihm natürlich die Erfahrung und die Weisheit des Alters fehlten. Das war auch der Grund, warum Ron ihm eine Mitschuld an der schiefgelaufenen Rettungsmission gab.

»Ich kann nicht fassen«, flüsterte Harry in einer Weise, die Ron kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten, »dass ihr so dumm wart, meine Anweisungen zu missachten und Hermine in diese Scheiße zu folgen.«

Nun errötete auch Ron vor Zorn. Er erhob sich langsam und stellte sich seinem besten Freund in den Weg. »Komm gefälligst von deinem hohen Ross runter«, flüsterte er erregt. »Du hast in deinem Leben genug Fehler gemacht.« Kaum hatte Ron diese Worte gesprochen, bereute er sie auch schon. Sirius war für Harry noch immer ein wunder Punkt. Heute vielleicht mehr denn je.

Harrys grüne Augen funkelten angriffslustig. Ein leichter Wind kam auf, der keineswegs natürlichen Ursprungs war. »Und ihr hättet besser etwas aus meinen Fehlern gelernt.« Er kam einen Schritt näher und berührte Ron damit beinahe. »Dann hätten Hagrid und Dennis nun nicht auch noch mit ihrem Leben bezahlt.« Bei diesen aggressiv gezischten Worten flogen winzige Speicheltropfen in Rons Gesicht, die ihn nur noch wütender machten.

Ron baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, die deutlich über der von Harry lag und begann seinen Freund zurückzudrängen. »Wenn du uns nicht hättest im Dunkeln tappen lassen, wären die beiden auch noch am Leben.«

»Meine Anweisungen waren doch klar und deutlich«, rechtfertigte Harry sich leise und beinahe noch herausfordernder. Er begann zurückzudrücken, musste aber schnell auf seine Magie zurückgreifen. Ron war ihm körperlich zu sehr überlegen. »Zwei Tage Ron. Nur noch zwei Tage. Warum konnte Hermine nicht warten.«

»Weil sie nicht konnte«, erwiderte Ron etwas lahm, aber nicht weniger kämpferisch, obwohl er selbst wusste, dass dieses Argument völlig wertlos war. »Niemand von uns konnte es.«

»Fuck«, brüllte Harry deutlich frustriert, drehte sich um und eilte zurück in Richtung Höhle. Er rannte an einigen seiner unsicher dreinblickenden Kameraden vorbei, während diese ein paar der leichter Verletzten in ihre Quartiere trugen.

Ron folgte nach einigen Gedenksekunden. Er stieß bei Harrys Verfolgung mit dem vorsichtig getragenen Neville zusammen, der laut vor Schmerzen aufjaulte. Ron schenkte ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick und sah dann Anthony Goldstein an. »Stellt ein paar Wachen auf. Kurze Schichten.« Anthony nickte, während Ron noch seine Schritte beschleunigte. Wenige Sekunden später war Ron in der Höhle und lief in die Richtung von Harrys Quartier. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die verriegelte Tür und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. »Renn nicht vor mir weg«, brüllte Ron nach einem eilig heraufbeschworenen Schallschutz.

»Verpiss dich Ron. Ich will dich nicht sehen«, sagte Harry kühl, der vor seinem Bücherregal stand und nach einem bestimmten Buch über dunkle Magie suchte. In den letzten Monaten hatte er ein steigendes Interesse nach dieser Art von Büchern verspürt. Mit dem Wissen aus diesen Büchern war der Kampf gegen Todesser erstaunlicherweise viel leichter geworden. Die meisten kannten sich auf diesem Gebiet nicht aus, obwohl sie sich selbst an Anwender dunkler Magie bezeichneten. Für Harry war das pure Ironie.

»Erst, wenn wir das geklärt haben«, erwiderte Ron giftig.

»Was gibt es da zu klären?«, fragte Harry leise. Er zog das gesuchte Buch aus dem Regal und drehte sich langsam um.

»Du verschwindest einfach in die Höhle des Löwen … ohne ein Wort … nur mit einem verfickten Satz auf einem verschissenen, abgerissenen Stück Pergament. Wie kannst du erwarten, dass wir tagelang auf deine Rückkehr warten, ohne auch nur entfernt zu wissen, was du vorhast. Wir waren krank vor Sorge.«

»Ich war doch wohl überdeutlich, oder?«, fragte Harry leise. Er kam näher.

Ron machte einen Schritt nach vorne. »Ach … ich weiß nicht«, erwiderte er mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme, »Ist der Satz „Bin in einer Woche zurück, bleibt auf eurem Posten", wirklich überdeutlich.«

»In meinen Augen schon«, erwiderte Harry stürmisch.

»Scheiße, Harry. Überdeutlich? Du spinnst doch. Wenn nicht die ganzen Vorräte mit dem Vielsaft-Trank weg gewesen wären und Goyle keine Glatze gehabt hätte, wüssten wir nicht einmal, wo wir deine Leiche hätte suchen sollen, wenn du nach einer Woche nicht wieder hier gewesen wärst.«

»Es ist doch scheißegal wo ich hinwollte«, brüllte Harry. »Ich habe euch eine klare Anweisung gegeben und die habt ihr … die hat Hermine nicht befolgt. Wie soll ich euch führen, wenn ihr nicht auf mich hört? Wenn ihr mir nicht immer vertraut?«

»Schieb nicht alle Schuld auf uns«, brüllte Ron zurück. »Du bist zwar unser Anführer, aber du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden, wie es dir in den Kram passt, ohne das mit uns abzusprechen.«

»Was war da schon groß abzusprechen?«, fragte Harry müde. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich weiter mit Ron zu streiten. Frustriert ließ er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. »Ich habe versucht, Informationen zu sammeln, die uns nützen würden. Und ich habe sogar einige interessante Dinge herausfinden können«, Harry legte eine merkwürdig anmutende Pause ein, in der seine Augen erneut vor blanker Wut funkelten, »die nun aber alle absolut wertlos sind.«

Den letzten Teil hatte Harry so laut gebrüllt, Rons Ohren klingelten auch zwanzig Sekunden später noch immer. Er schüttelte Hände hebend den Kopf. »Es hat keinen Sinn weiter zu diskutieren, wenn du nicht einsehen kannst, dass wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben. Wir konnten nicht einfach hier sitzen und auf deine Rückkehr hoffen. Nicht nach dem, was Goyle uns nach deinem Verschwinden noch alles erzählt hat.«

»Meine Okklumentik ist längst gut genug. Es war kein Risiko dabei«, erwiderte Harry gefrustet, aber in angenehmerer Lautstärke.

»Kein Risiko? Mit Voldemort persönlich? Wenn er dich durchschaut hätte, wärst du draufgegangen. Es konnte keiner von uns wissen, dass du längst nicht mehr im Haus warst«, sagte Ron beinahe im Flüsterton. Schmerz war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Es wurde deutlich, dass der Verlust seines Freundes ihn tief getroffen hätte.

Harry konnte dafür sogar eine gewisse Sympathie aufbringen, war aber auch sehr verletzt, weil Ron nicht genug Vertrauen in seine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten hatte. »Das ist mir jetzt scheißegal«, erwiderte er leise. »An meiner Stelle sind nun Hagrid und Dennis draufgegangen. Ist das besser?«

»Ob das besser ist? Natürlich ist das besser«, antwortete Ron leise. »Du darfst nicht sterben.«

»Verpiss dich jetzt. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr«, sagte Harry erschöpft. Er drehte sich um und schlug sein Buch auf.

In den nächsten dreißig oder vierzig Sekunden versuchte Ron noch einige Male die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes auf sich zu ziehen, gab dann aber gefrustet auf und verließ den Raum. Harry sackte mit dem Schließen der Tür in sich zusammen und wischte eine Träne von seiner Wange. Der Tod seines besten Freundes traf ihn sehr hart. Dass Harry auch diesmal wieder hatte töten müssen, schlug ihm ebenfalls auf den Magen. Nur einen Moment später wurde er von einer unglaublichen Zorneswelle ergriffen, die ihn aufspringen und sein Zimmer verwüsten ließ. Ron hörte nur für einen winzigen Augenblick von draußen zu und erneuerte dann rasch den Schallschutz. Niemand musste mitbekommen, wie tief Hagrids Verlust seinen besten Freund getroffen hatte.

Ron wünschte sich, dass sie wenigstens die Leiche des Halbriesen hätten bergen können. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was Voldemort und seine Männer damit machen würden. Fred und Georges Leichen hatten sie eine Woche nach deren Tod in über dreißig Einzelteilen auf Hogwarts Rasen gefunden. Dieser Anblick hätte Ron beinahe umgebracht. Es war für ihn bisher der schlimmste Moment des Krieges gewesen. Seine beiden Brüder so zu sehen, hatte ihn verändert. Es hatte sie alle verändert. Harry vielleicht am Meisten.

Harry scherte sich schon seit einiger Zeit kein bisschen mehr darum, wen er tötete, solange seine Opfer eine Todessermaske trugen. Zumindest wirkte er nach außen so, auch wenn Ron wusste, dass es in Harrys Innerem ganz anders aussah. Aber Ron war einer der wenigen, die das wussten. Harry verbarg jede Schwäche, wann immer es möglich war. Es war seine Art. Aber er musste es auch tun. Er musste ein harter Anführer sein. Dessen war sich Ron absolut sicher.

Ron seufzte. Immerhin hatten sie die Leiche von Dennis bergen können. Es hatte Neville nur einen Beinbruch eingebracht. Ein kalter Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken, als er sich langsam wieder nach draußen begab. Anthony stand am Eingang der Höhle und blickte Ron sofort an.

»Gibt es noch ein Debriefing?«, fragte der Ravenclaw vorsichtig.

Ron erwiderte den Blick unsicher und zuckte letztlich mit den Achseln. »Was gibt es zu besprechen? Wir haben Malfoy-Manor angegriffen und sind brutal geschlagen worden. Wir haben riesiges Glück gehabt, dass es nur Hagrid und Dennis erwischt hat und wir haben noch mehr Glück gehabt, dass Harry im letzten Moment aufgetaucht ist. Ohne ihn hätten wir niemals das Antiportschlüsselfeld ausschalten können.«

»Wir haben Glück gehabt, dass dieser Hauself das Haus beobachtet hat«, sagte Michael Corner von der Seite. »Sonst hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass wir in Bedrängnis sind.«

»Du meinst Dobby?«, fragte Ron etwas überrascht. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Harrys Hauself ebenfalls in das heutige Geschehen verwickelt war.

»Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht«, sagte Michael etwas leiser, »aber er scheint für Harry zu arbeiten.«

»Das kann nur Dobby sein«, erwiderte Ron müde. Er blickte sich draußen um. Dumbledores Armee hatte sich fast geschlossen in die Höhle zurückgezogen. Nur Justin Finch-Fletchley und Padma Patil waren entweder noch mit Aufräumarbeiten oder schon mit der ersten Wache beschäftigt. »Wo ist Hermine?«, fragte Ron.

»Sie ist bei Cho«, sagte Michael seufzend. »Ihr Fuß sah sehr schlimm aus.«

Ron wusste, warum Michael seufzte. Er und Cho waren seit wenigen Tagen wieder zusammen. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er am liebsten sofort zu ihr gehen würde. »Wenn du willst, dann geh. Ich übernehme deine Wache«, bot er an.

Michael lehnte sofort Kopfschüttelnd ab. »Lass lieber deine Kratzer versorgen. Außerdem blutest du irgendwo am Arm.« Er zeigte auf Rons linke Hand, die ganz rot war.

»Das Blut gehört Luna«, erwiderte Ron leise. Noch immer schockten ihn die Erinnerungen an ihre Verletzung. »Draco Malfoy hat sie mit einem _Reduktor_ am Oberschenkel getroffen und ihr damit ein riesiges Stück Fleisch rausgerissen.«

»Draco? Diese feige Bazille«, sagte Anthony nachdenklich. »Langsam wünschte ich wirklich, wir hätten ihn vor vier Monaten in der Winkelgasse umgebracht.«

»Jemand wie der stirbt nicht so leicht«, merkte Ron leise an. »Er konnte sich sein Leben lang aus allem herauswinden.«

»Wenn Seamus aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht entkommen können«, sagte Anthony seufzend.

»Es hat keinen Sinn, jetzt noch darüber nachzudenken«, sagte Ron mit etwas mehr Zorn in der Stimme. »Andere Dinge waren damals und sind noch heute wichtiger. Egal was Draco auch tut, letztlich ist er nur ein Haufen Fliegendreck. Auch der Treffer gegen Luna war pures Glück. Sie war abgelenkt, weil sie einen Schildzauber auf mich gewirkt hat. Bellatrix hätte mich sonst mit dem _Cruciatus_ erwischt.«

»Wenigstens ist diese Irre diesmal nicht unbeschadet davon gekommen«, sagte Michael grinsend. »War zwar nur ein tiefer Schnitt, aber das mitten im Gesicht. Wird ihr nicht gefallen, dass das eine Narbe hinterlässt.« Er klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. »Hab dich selten so wütend gesehen.«

»Beim nächsten Mal ist sie tot«, erwiderte Ron kühl. Michael wirkte überrascht. »Ich werde nie mehr zögern, den Todesfluch zu benutzen. Harry hat recht. Wir können es uns nicht mehr länger erlauben, fair zu spielen. Wir haben heute wieder zwei Mann verloren. Wenn wir nicht erbarmungsloser zurückschlagen, haben wir am Ende keine Chance, weil wir keine Männer mehr haben. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber das ist ein Krieg. Wir können nicht weiterhin so sanft mit ihnen umspringen, während die andere Seite uns einer nach dem anderen umbringt.«

»Wenn Harry nicht Notts Vater so brutal getötet hätte, wäre das heute bestimmt unser Ende gewesen«, bestätigte Anthony Kopfnickend.

»Das stimmt«, sagte Ron nachdenklich. »Die Todesser waren lange genug geschockt, um Harry die nötige Zeit zu geben, das Antiportschlüsselfeld aufzuheben. Nur dadurch konnten wir uns zurückziehen.«

»Was für eine Sauerei das war. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der Darm eines Menschen so lang ist«, flüsterte Anthony, dem die Bilder nur schwer aus dem Kopf gingen.

Auch Michael nickte unbewusst. Dann wurde er aber plötzlich sehr viel ernster und sah seinen Kameraden fest in die Augen. »Na ja … auch wenn ich finde, dass in diesem Fall die Tat wohl gerechtfertigt und notwendig war, sollten wir dennoch ganz stark aufpassen, dass wir nicht irgendwann Spaß am Töten entwickeln. Ich meine … ich will diese Kacke hier auch irgendwie überleben. Ich will nicht verrecken. Und ich will sie nicht gewinnen lassen. Dennoch finde ich, dass wir sehr stark aufpassen müssen, dass wir nicht auf ihr Niveau sinken.«

»Glaubst du wirklich, das könnte passieren?«, fragte Anthony nachdenklich. Auch ein wenig Angst war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

»Habt ihr Harrys Blick gesehen?«, fragte Michael flüsternd. »Als er Nott einfach so den Bauch aufgeschlitzt hat?« Anthony nickte. »Harry sah so aus, als wenn er es genieß…«

»Stopp«, sagte Ron leise und wütend. »Es mag so aussehen. Aber es sieht nur so aus. Das versichere ich euch.«

»Bist du da sicher?«, fragte Michael zweifelnd.

»Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen, nachdem er Dolohow getötet hatte«, sagte Ron erregt. Er hatte den Drang, seinen Freund zu verteidigen, auch wenn er dafür dessen Privatsphäre verletzen musste. »Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen. Er war fertig.«

»Vielleicht hat er dir was vorgespielt … außerdem ist das schon vier Monate her«, sagte Michael, der Ron nicht einfach glauben konnte.

Ron wurde noch etwas wütender. »Harry weiß bis jetzt nicht, dass ich ihn gesehen habe … und würde sicher auch nicht wollen, dass ich es euch erzähle, aber … er war in seinem Bad und ich stand vor der Tür. Er hat sich danach übergeben müssen. Er hat sich vor sich selbst geekelt. Ich hab ihn gesehen und gehört. Ich weiß es. Außerdem tut er das alles nur für uns. Hat er uns nicht heute das Leben gerettet. Wären wir ohne seine Tat nicht alle draufgegangen?«

»Also … ich glaube, Ron hat recht«, sagte Anthony. Ron warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

»Trotzdem ist es schon lange her«, sagte Michael leise. »Das Töten verändert einen langsam und schleichend. Vielleicht fand er es erst abstoßend, aber…«

»Nichts aber«, unterbrach Ron leise. »Harry genießt es nicht, andere zu töten. Er tut es, weil sie sonst ihn töten. Oder uns. Was soll er sonst machen?«

»Ich weiß ja auch nicht«, sagte Michael verlegen. Er wusste, dass Ron vermutlich recht hatte. Dennoch hatte er große Angst, seine Menschlichkeit in diesem Krieg zu verlieren.

»Ich verstehe deine Sorgen«, sagte Ron schließlich einen Moment später mit sehr viel Emotionen in der Stimme. »Mir geht es nicht anders. Ich kämpfe auch mit meiner Moral. Nach Fred und Georges Tod wollte ich sie alle mit meinen eigenen Händen umbringen. Aber Harry und Hermine haben mir das ausgeredet. Ich bin nicht mehr auf Rache aus. Genau wie Harry sich nicht mehr Snape aus Rache vorknöpfen will. Wir wollen nur überleben und nicht jede Sekunde auf der Lauer liegen müssen, weil gleich der nächste Todesser hinter uns stehen könnte.«

Padma stand plötzlich neben ihnen. Sie blickte Ron an und warf ein Auge auf die blutigen Abschürfungen in seinem Gesicht. »Zeig mal her«, sagte sie leise. Sie griff seinen Kopf und drehte ihn ein wenig ins Mondlicht. Vorsichtig drückte sie ein wenig auf seiner Haut herum, während Ron zusammenzuckte. »Sieht fies aus.« Sie benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um die Wunde zu reinigen und wirkte anschließend einen schwachen Heilzauber. »Das sollte reichen. Lass den Schnitt aber morgen noch einmal von Hermine prüfen.« Müde gab sie den drei Jungs einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in der Höhle. Zweifellos um einige Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

»Ich geh auch ins Bett«, sagte Ron seufzend. »Heute können wir sowieso nichts mehr machen.«

»Morgen früh dann Debriefing?«, fragte Michael leise. Er blickte Ron lange an. »Und es tut mir leid.«

»Ist okay«, antwortete Ron leise, obwohl er sehen konnte, dass Michael noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt war, was ihn ärgerte. Aber er war einfach viel zu fertig, um sich noch länger mit ihm herumzustreiten. »Und wegen dem Debriefing werden sehen müssen. Kommt darauf an, wie gut Harry morgen Früh drauf ist«, ergänzte er schulterzuckend. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder in die Höhle, während Michael und Anthony ihre Wachposten einnahmen und aufmerksam in die Nacht hineinlauschten.

Ron war keine zwanzig Meter in der Höhle, als Hermine aus einer der vielen Türen kam. Sie sah schrecklich erschöpft und verheult aus. Sie war eindeutig auf dem Weg zu Harry und wich Rons Augen sofort aus. »Warte«, sagte er und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

»Was willst du?«, fragte sie mit sehr kleiner Stimme.

Ron war besorgt. Er hatte sie erst ein oder zwei Mal in so schlechtem Zustand gesehen. Genau wie Harry konnte auch Hermine ihre Gefühle und Emotionen oft gut verbergen. Meist schaffte sie es gerade noch, sich vor einem Zusammenbruch in ihr Zimmer zu retten. Nur wenn sie wirklich wütend war, ließ sie sich gehen. Auch in dieser Hinsicht ähnelte sie Harry sehr. Diesmal war es ihr aber wohl nicht mehr möglich gewesen, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Die Schuldgefühle waren wahrscheinlich zu groß.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass du jetzt zu Harry gehen solltest«, erwiderte Ron schließlich. Er wollte ihr weitere Vorwürfe ersparen. Nur zu gut wusste er, dass sie aus Harrys Mund noch schwerer wiegen und Hermine besonders hart treffen würden.

»Du verstehst das nicht«, flüsterte Hermine. Sie hob den Blick für einen kurzen Moment. Sie sah einfach nur Elend aus. »Ich muss mit ihm reden. Ich muss es ihm erklären. Hagrid ist nur meinetwegen tot. Und dann auch noch Dennis.«

Ron griff Hermine an den Schultern. Sie zuckte zusammen. Ron ließ los. »Es hat jetzt keinen Sinn. Du kannst jetzt nicht rational mit ihm reden. Außerdem ist es nicht nur deine Schuld. Wir sind alle schuld. Auch Harry ist schuld.«

Neue Tränen flossen an Hermines Wangen hinunter. »Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du hast uns doch nicht alle in diese Situation geführt. Ich war das. Weil ich mich nicht zusammenreißen konnte. Harry war gar nicht in Gefahr. Aber ich habe uns alle in Gefahr gebracht. Und nun sind wieder zwei von uns tot. Und dann auch noch Hagrid.«

»Red doch keinen Stuss«, erwiderte Ron wütend. »Wir haben alle entschieden, dass wir gehen. Wir tragen alle eine gewisse Schuld. Mach dich doch nicht noch mehr fertig.« Er versuchte sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, doch wehrte sie sich. Frustriert ließ er los. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs rote Haar und seufzte. Seit ihre Beziehung geendet hatte, ließ Hermine keine derartige Nähe mehr zu. Das war nun ziemlich genau ein Jahr her.

Ironischerweise konnte Ron dieses kurze Abenteuer noch nicht einmal wirklich eine Beziehung nennen. Sie hatte gerade einmal lächerliche vier Tage voller permanenter Streitereien gedauert und genau drei flüchtige Küsse auf die Wange beinhaltet. Obwohl Ron tiefe Gefühle für Hermine empfand und sich sicher war, dass sie diese erwiderte, hatten sie ihre Beziehung damals einstimmig auf Eis gelegt und diesen Zustand bis jetzt erhalten. Harry zu unterstützen - vor allem bei der der Jagd nach den Horkruxen - war für beide sehr viel wichtiger gewesen. Es war für sie noch immer wichtiger. Dennoch war Ron sich lange Zeit sicher gewesen, dass es sich nur um eine Verzögerung des Unausweichlichen handelte. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er irgendwann wieder mit Hermine zusammenkommen würde. Langsam zweifelte er aber immer mehr daran.

Hermine war ihm gegenüber einfach zu distanziert und sprach kaum mehr als das Nötigste mit ihm, außer wenn sie unbedingt etwas von ihm wollte. So war es auch an diesem Abend gewesen, als sie ihn angefleht hatte, mit Dumbledores Armee auf die Suche nach Harry zu gehen. Zwar war sie in Harrys Abwesenheit ohnehin die Anführerin, brauchte für eine solche Entscheidung aber Rons Unterstützung. Und Ron hatte nur kurz gezögert. Das Verhör von Gregory Goyle mit Veritaserum hatte beunruhigende Vermutungen ermöglicht. Auch Ron hatte deshalb geglaubt, dass Harry sich möglicherweise in Gefahr befand. Ein Eingreifen schien sinnvoll und unvermeidlich. Was für eine Fehleinschätzung.

Nicht nur, dass Harry fest davon überzeugt zu sein schien, mit seinen Okklumentik-Künsten im Ernstfall auch Voldemort hinters Licht führen zu können, Harry war auch schon gar nicht mehr in direkter Gefahr gewesen, weil er Malfoy-Manor bereits verlassen hatte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Todessern unterwegs war. Offenbar hatte er Dobby damit beauftragt, das Haus der Malfoys für ihn im Auge zu behalten und ihn bei wichtigen Ereignissen zu informieren. Wo der loyale Hauself nun war, wusste Ron nicht. Er hatte ihn lange nicht gesehen.

»Lass uns wenigstens zusammen zu Harry gehen«, schlug Ron als Kompromiss vor. »Letztlich haben wir beide die DA geführt.«

Wieder wich Hermine seinem Blick aus. »Ich muss allein mit ihm reden«, flüsterte sie kleinlaut. Es gab in ihren Augen keine andere Möglichkeit. Es war ein für alle mal Zeit, Harry die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Viel zu lange hatte sie diese unterdrückt. Die Folgen waren verheerend gewesen und Hagrid hatte mit dem Leben bezahlt.

»Warum?«, fragte Ron frustriert. Dafür, dass Hermine so unglaublich klug war, konnte sie sich manchmal sehr irrational verhalten. Zumindest in seinen Augen. »Warum musst du allein mit ihm reden. Warum kannst du nicht wenigstens zuerst richtig mit mir reden?«

»Das verstehst du nicht«, erwiderte sie leise und versuchte an Ron vorbei zu gehen. Ron hielt sie fest. Diesmal zuckte sie nicht zusammen. »Bitte lass mich los.«

»Ich verstehe _dich_ nicht mehr«, sagte Ron leise. »Seit einem Jahr bist du so weit weg von mir. Nur noch Harry hier und Harry da.«

»Lass mich bitte los«, flüsterte Hermine erneut, diesmal deutlich kraftvoller.

Ron seufzte. Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Wenn er den Druck weiter erhöhen und Hermine gegenüber zu fordernd werden würde, wäre einer ihrer typischen Streits nicht mehr zu vermeiden. Sie würden sich einmal mehr anbrüllen und sich Dinge sagen, die sie beide erst sehr viel später bereuen würden. Er wusste, dass er sie damit nur noch weiter von sich wegtreiben würde. Das war etwas, was er um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. »Rede doch mit mir«, flehte er ein letztes Mal. Als Hermine noch immer nichts sagte, ließ er sie los. Sie ging sofort weiter in Richtung Harrys Tür.

Einen Moment überlegte Ron, ob er ihr einfach folgen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Frustriert ging er weiter in Richtung seines Raumes, blieb dann aber vor Lunas Tür stehen. Er wollte noch einmal nach ihr sehen. Er klopfte leise an. Einen Moment später öffnete Parvati die Tür und bat Ron nach kurzem Zögern herein.

»Luna ist gerade … unschicklich gekleidet«, sagte sie leise, als sie ihn direkt an der Tür stoppte. Auf Rons fragenden Blick hin ergänzte sie: »Ich trage gerade eine Salbe auf ihre Verletzung auf.«

»Ist schon okay«, rief Luna von ihrem Bett aus. Sie war von einer Spanischen Wand verdeckt.

»Bist du sicher?«, fragte Parvati etwas verunsichert.

»Ronald kann nichts sehen, was er vorhin nicht auch gesehen hat«, erwiderte Luna mit einem leisen Lachen.

»Meinetwegen«, sagte Parvati und ließ Rons Arm los. Die beiden gingen langsam in Richtung Bett und dann hinter die Spanische Wand.

Luna lag in einem weiten und langen Hemd auf dem Bett und trug offenbar nichts darunter. Ron konnte sehr viel nackte Haut sehen und errötete leicht. Trotzdem musste er genauer hinsehen. Fast ihre ganze rechte Seite lag vollkommen frei. Das Hemd bedeckte nur ihre Brüste, einen Teil ihres Bauches und Gott seid Dank auch den Teil, der sie am meisten von ihm unterschied, obwohl sie dafür schon ihre linke Hand Zuhilfe nehmen musste. Als Ron aber ein wenig von ihrem hellen Schamhaar unter ihrer Hand und dem Stoff zu entdecken glaubte, errötete er in rasendem Tempo und bereute, sich so weit vorgewagt zu haben.

»G-Geht's d-dir gut?«, stotterte er unsicher.

»Dank Hermine geht es mir wieder gut«, erwiderte Luna lächelnd. Sie klopfte mit ihrer rechten Handfläche auf das Bett und bot ihm so einen Platz an. Derweil kniete Parvati neben dem Bett nieder und trug weiter Salbe auf die Verletzung auf. Das neu gewachsene Fleisch sah noch unnatürlich roh und schlecht durchblutet aus, aber schon viel besser als noch draußen vor der Höhle. Ron setzte sich seufzend.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Hermine noch immer vor Harrys Tür. Träne um Träne floss aus ihren roten Augen und an ihren Wangen hinab. Träne um Träne tropfte von ihrem Kinn in ihren dunklen Umhang. Sie hatte die Hand schon seit fast einer Minute zum Klopfen erhoben, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich überwinden musste. Letztlich schaffte sie es. Von drinnen kam keine Antwort. Zitternd zog Hermine ihren Stab und öffnete die Tür nur mit einem geschickten Schwenk. Selbst Harry konnte sie nicht so einfach aussperren, wenn sie nicht ausgesperrt werden wollte.

Vorsichtig betrat sie den fast völlig dunklen Raum durch einen engen Spalt in der Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Sie versuchte sich an die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, was ihr recht schwer fiel. Nur schemenhafte Konturen konnte sie ausmachen und Harry auch nirgends erkennen. Schritt um Schritt lief sie in den Raum hinein und trat immer wieder auf kleinere Gegenstände, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt waren. Hermine ahnte bereits, was Harry mit seinem Raum gemacht hatte. Sie wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange und lief weiter, bis sie gegen etwas stieß und stoppte. Sie ertastete einen kaputten Stuhl und schob ihn zur Seite. Sie lief weiter in Richtung Bett und stoppte schließlich frustriert, als sie gegen irgendwas anderes lief und sich dabei am Knie wehtat.

Sie zückte erneut ihren Stab und ließ einige wenige Kerzen erscheinen. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk entzündete sie diese und erschrak, als sie Harry auf dem Boden sitzend ausmachen konnte, keine zwei kleinen Schritte von sich entfernt. Seine stechend grünen Augen funkelten sie voller Wut, Frustration, Zorn und Schmerz an und machten ihr Angst. Ein flüchtiger Rundumblick offenbarte den Zustand des Zimmers. Es war fast alles kurz und klein geschlagen. Auch die nächste Träne konnte Hermine nicht zurückhalten, als sie langsam auf die Knie sank.

»Verschwinde«, grunzte Harry leise.

Hermine zitterte ob des Hasses, den sie in seiner Stimme zu hören glaubte, auch wenn sie definitiv wusste, dass es kein Hass sein konnte. »Ich kann nicht«, flüsterte sie kleinlaut zurück.

»Verschwinde«, sagte er nur eine Nuance lauter und noch etwas kälter.

»Ich kann nicht«, erwiderte Hermine ängstlich. Sie machte sich kleiner und nahm eine unterwürfige Haltung ein. Es war ein unbewusster Schutzreflex.

»Wenn du nicht von allein verschwindest, dann werde ich dich zwingen«, zischte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

»Es tut mir so leid«, flüsterte Hermine mit neuen Tränen in den Augen, den Blick streng auf den Boden gerichtet, ehe sie die Lider schloss.

»Das ist mir so scheißegal«, antwortete Harry lauter und wütender.

Erneut erzitterte Hermine. Angstschweiß lief ihren Rücken hinunter. »Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen.« Eine unsichere Hand griff nach Harrys Arm, wurde aber weggeschlagen. Hermine wiederholte ihren Versuch … mit dem gleichen Resultat. Es war wie ein Messerstich ins Herz. Sie schluchzte leise.

»Ich geb dir noch zehn Sekunden. Dann werfe ich dich raus«, flüsterte Harry einschneidend.

»Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Verstehst du denn nicht?«

»Was soll ich versehen?«, fragte Harry deutlich lauter und erzürnter.

»Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen … nicht essen. Goyle sagte, dass Voldemort fast jede Woche einmal kommt«, weinte Hermine leise. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr bremsen. »Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben.«

Harry griff ihr ans Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. »Dafür musste Hagrid jetzt mit dem Leben bezahlten. Auch Dennis hast du auf dem Gewissen.« Hermine verschluckte sich bei Harrys Worten. Dass er ihr so direkt die Schuld gab, traf sie ganz tief in ihrem Inneren, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie verstand seinen Zorn und teilte ihn sogar. Sie wünschte, sie wäre stärker gewesen, aber sie war es nicht. »Zwölf Verletzte und zwei Tote. Und wenn Dobby nicht gewesen wäre, müsste ich dich jetzt begraben«, schrie Harry wütend, aber auch mit etwas anderem in den Augen. Etwas, dass Hermine zumindest einen Rest Hoffnung ließ.

»Aber ich lebe«, flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Hände zitterten. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Ihr Herz raste. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft.

»Aber Hagrid nicht«, flüsterte Harry zischend. Eine Träne verließ sein rechtes Auge und lief an seiner Wange hinunter. Es tat so weh. Die Erinnerungen an den Halbriesen bombardierten seinen Geist und stießen ihm glühende Schürhaken in den Bauch. »Das war alles so unnötig«, brüllte er plötzlich wieder aggressiver und schlug mit der rechten Faust auf den Boden. Hermine zuckte zusammen, während Harry in sich zusammensackte. »Ich kann bald nicht mehr«, flüsterte er erschöpft. »Erst Bill … dann Flitwick, Fred und George und Kingsley … und nun auch noch Hagrid. Ich kann nicht mehr.«

Wieder griff Hermine nach Harrys Arm. Diesmal stoppte er sie nicht. Ganz langsam ließ sie ihre zitternde Hand nach unten gleiten, bis sie seine Hand zu fassen bekam. Sie drückte fest zu. Er erwiderte den Griff. Es gab ihr neue Hoffnung. »Lass mich doch helfen«, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. »Lass mich uns beiden helfen.«

»Und was willst du tun?«, fragte Harry sarkastisch. Er blickte auf und sah ihr in die Augen.

»Alles was notwendig ist … alles«, erwiderte Hermine mit zitternder Unterlippe. Weitere Tränen liefen über ihr Kinn.

»Was meint du?«, fragte Harry verwirrt, Er konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht richtig deuten. Sie rutschte etwas näher heran. Ihr Knie berührte ihn an der Hüfte.

Ihre Augen. Ihre braunen Augen. Da war etwas. Harry hatte es nie zuvor bemerkt, obwohl er seltsam sicher war, dass es immer dagewesen war. Was wollte sie ihm sagen. Harry erschrak, als er die Wahrheit zu erkennen glaubte. Konnte das wirklich sein? Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie konnte nicht meinen, was er glaubte, dass sie meinte. Oder doch? War es möglich? Wirklich möglich? Und wenn ja ... wollte er es auch? Was ist mit Ron, fragte Harry sich in einem seltenen Moment absoluter Klarheit, ehe er sich vorlehnte und seine Lippen mit ihren in Kontakt brachte.

Der Kuss war so kurz. Kürzer als alle seine Küsse mit Ginny. Dennoch war er um so vieles intensiver. Er hatte Hermines Lippen kaum berührt, da war es schon wieder vorbei und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Obwohl er mehr als zehn Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, spürte er sie noch immer auf seinen Lippen. Da war auch ein Kribbeln. Überall in seinem Körper. Überall in _ihrem_ Körper. Er konnte es spüren. Er konnte es fühlen. Er blinzelte. Sie blinzelte. Es war nur eine einzelne Sekunde, in der er letztlich die Entscheidung traf. Er wusste plötzlich, was er wirklich wollte … immer gewollte hatte. Er lehnte sich erneut nach vorn und küsste sie.

Harry war überrascht, als Hermine sofort ihren Mund öffnete und mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen leckte. Instinktiv hieß sie mit seiner eigenen Zunge willkommen und lud sie in seinen Mund ein. Er packte sie unbewusst fest am Oberarm und zog sie Besitz ergreifend zu sich. Nur einen Moment später lag Harry auf dem Rücken und Hermine auf ihm. Sie küssten einander so gierig, sie verloren die Kontrolle über ihre Magie und zerstörten in einem Wirbelwind aus purer Lust noch einige von den intakten Gegenständen, die Harry nicht schon in seinem Zorn vernichtet hatte. Minutenlang konnten sie sich nicht trennen, während Harry seine Hände über ihren ganzen Körper gleiten ließ, ehe sie sich dauerhaft in ihren Haaren verfingen. Erst als Hermine sich versehentlich im Kampf um eine bessere Position mit den Ellbogen in Harrys Bauch lehnte, zuckte er zurück.

Sie blickten einander lange in die Augen, bis er ihre so weichen Lippen ansah und feststellte, dass sie rot und geschwollen waren. Sein Blick schweifte über die Merkmale ihres Antlitzes, die er trotz der wenigen Kerzen unglaublich klar erkennen konnte und nahm all die Details ihrer Schönheit wahr. Ihre perfekte Nase und samtigen Lippen. Ihre naturbelassenen Augenbrauen. Ihre kleinen Ohren und ihr weiches Kinn. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie unglaublich schön war, wurde sich aber erst jetzt bewusst, welche Wirkung sie wirklich auf ihn haben konnte. Sie erregte ihn in einer Weise, in der er noch von keiner anderen Frau erregt worden war und niemals erregt werden würde. Und sie wusste es. Ihre Augen verrieten sie. Sie konnte seine brutale Erektion spüren, die genau gegen ihre Vulva drückte.

Eine Träne lief aus ihrem linken Auge, bis zu ihrem Kinn herunter und tropfte ihm auf die Lippen. Er schmeckte ihren Schmerz. »Verstehst du es jetzt?«, fragte sie mit so kleiner Stimme, Harrys Herz zerbrach beinahe. Aber er verstand. Er begriff, was ihm in all den Jahren zuvor nie klar geworden war. Sie liebte ihn. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als man einen anderen Mensch überhaupt lieben sollte. Aber was empfand er. Harry warf einen Blick in ihre Seele, um so einen Blick in seine eigene Seele werfen zu können. Er sah seine grünen Augen in ihren brauen Augen funkeln und ließ sein Leben noch einmal an sich vorüberziehen.

Hermine war immer für ihn dagewesen. Fünf lange Jahre. Einzelne Erinnerungen blitzten immer wieder auf, bis ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Dann der Bruch. Bis heute konnte er sich diesen nicht erklären. Irgendwie passte es aber zu seinem sechsten Schuljahr, welches sich als einziger Albtraum herausgestellt hatte. Beinahe hatte es ihm auch die Hoffnung geraubt, Voldemort doch noch Niederringen zu können. Aber Hermine hatte ihn wieder aufgebaut. Sie hatte auf ihr eigenes Glück mit Ron verzichtet, um alle ihre Zeit und Kraft Harry und seiner Aufgabe zu widmen. Allein dafür stand er für immer in ihrer Schuld.

Das Jahr nach Dumbledores Tod war anstrengend gewesen. Drei Monate schweres ununterbrochenes Training mit Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt waren dem Verlust des Schulleiters gefolgt. Sie waren von Harry nach intensiven Überlegungen in alle Geheimnisse eingeweiht worden und hatten sich der vor ihnen liegenden Aufgabe voll und ganz verschrieben. Kingsley hatte sogar seinen Job als Auror auf Eis gelegt, um den drei Schülern alles Notwendige beizubringen. Als Abschluss dieser Zeit folgte der Umzug in ihre Höhle in der Nähe von Canterbury. Unter dem mächtigen Fidelius-Zauber verborgen, stellte sie die Basis für all die Operationen, die für die Aufspürung der Horkruxe notwendig waren.

Die nächsten drei Monate waren sehr produktiv gewesen. Neben weiterem intensiven Training hatten Harry und seine Verbündeten tatsächlich den dritten Horkrux zerstören können. Zwar basierte der Fund auf einem dummen Zufall, das hatte für Harry aber nie eine große Rolle gespielt. Rowena Ravenclaws Zauberstab hatte für mehr als siebenhundert Jahre im Schaufester von Ollivanders Laden gelegen, war inzwischen aber durch eine Attrappe ersetzt und von Harry persönlich vernichtet worden. Und das nur, weil Tonks in einem Anfall von Ungeschicklichkeit ihren eigenen Stab zerbrochen und einen Ersatz benötigt hatte. Dass sie in ihrer Verspieltheit mit Rowenas Stab herumgealbert und dabei deren Zeichen entdeckt hatte, war ein wahrer Glücksfall gewesen und die anschließende Vernichtung ein Kinderspiel. Offenbar hatte Voldemort auf Fallen verzichtet, um nicht durch deren unvermeidbare Signaturen unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf das Versteck seines Horkruxes zu lenken.

In den darauf folgenden sechs Monaten ging dann vieles den Bach hinunter, obwohl es auch immer wieder neue Hoffnung gab. Hogwarts Schulbetrieb war eingestellt worden, blieb den britischen Inseln aber als Flucht- und Sammelpunkt erhalten und bildete gleichzeitig den neuen Stützpunkt des Zaubereiministeriums. Niemand kam ohne Verhör und genauer Untersuchung herein.

Die Angst vor Verrätern war so groß, der Verbrauch an Veritaserum stieg beinahe täglich an. Legilimentikmeister standen bei Rufus Scrimgeour, dem Zaubereiminister, ebenfalls hoch im Kurs und wurden von allen möglichen Gefahrenquellen abgeschirmt. Selbst mit Vielsaft-Trank oder dem Imperius-Fluch gab es keine Chance auf Täuschung. Dennoch war das Ministerium der stetig wachsenden Bedrohung durch Voldemort kaum mehr gewachsen und gab beinahe täglich mehr nach. Bei genauerer Betrachtung gehörte das Land inzwischen praktisch Voldemort und seinen Todessern, obwohl sie zahlenmäßig eigentlich deutlich unterlegen waren. Die einfachere Taktik machte es möglich.

Glücklicherweise hielt Voldemort sich mit übergriffen auf Muggel weitestgehend zurück. Das Ministerium hätte diese weder vereiteln, noch wie gewohnt die Aufräumarbeiten durchführen können. Wahrscheinlich war dies sogar einer der Gründe für Voldemorts Diskretion. Ohne ganze Heerscharen von Gedächtnismanipulierern würde er sich andernfalls sehr schwer tun, die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel zu begrenzen. Und einen Krieg mit ihnen konnte er im Moment wohl nicht brauchen.

Es war auch vor etwa sechs Monaten gewesen, als Harry mit seinem kleinen Team an die Grenzen des Machbaren gestoßen war. Auf der Suche nach weiteren Horkruxen war es immer häufiger zu kleinen Scharmützeln und letztlich auch zu Bills Tod gekommen, was Harry dazu gezwungen hatte, seine Armee zu vergrößern. Die alten Mitglieder der DA waren dafür prädestiniert gewesen. Zwar hätte Harry anfangs noch sehr gern auf Ginny verzichtet, die sich in den ersten beiden Wochen als hartnäckige Belästigung herausgestellt hatte, ehe es ihm gelungen war, ihr klarzumachen, dass sie keine Chance mehr bei ihm hatte, wurde dafür aber mit einem hochmotivierten Neville und einer sehr vielseitig begabten Luna entschädigt.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen alten Mitglieder dazu, auch Hagrid, Filius Flitwick und einige andere schlossen sich an und bildeten so eine anfangs noch nicht allzu schlagkräftige Truppe, was sich aber durch viel Training recht schnell änderte. Zwar hatte Harry die meisten von ihnen nicht in die Geheimnisse der Horkruxe eingeweiht, eigentlich wussten nur noch Neville und Luna über alles bescheid, doch akzeptierten sie ihn als Anführer des Widerstandes und folgten seinen Anweisungen. Der alte Orden des Phönix war zwar mit Dumbledores Tod wie sein Namensgeber in Flammen aufgegangen, war nun aber mehr oder weniger als Dumbledores Armee wiedergeboren worden.

Vor gut vier Monaten war Harrys Truppe der nächste schwere Schlag gegen Voldemort gelungen, auch wenn sie diesen mit vielen Leben erkauft hatten. Die monatelange Suche nach Slytherins Anhänger, einem weiteren von Voldemorts Horkruxen, den Harry und Dumbledore eigentlich vor dem Tod des Schulleiters in der Höhle gesucht hatten, war endlich erfolgreich abgeschlossen worden.

Schon lange war Harry und seinen Freunden bekannt gewesen, dass sich hinter den Initialen R.A.B. niemand anderes als Sirius' kleiner Bruder Regulus Black versteckt hatte. Er hatte den Horkrux in einem Anfall von Reue aus seinem Versteck in der Höhle entfernt, durch eine Attrappe ersetzt und im Familiensitz am Grimmauldplatz verborgen. Ironischerweise war Dumbledore umsonst gestorben, weil einige Mitglieder der DA diesen Horkrux vor seinem Tod schon in Händen gehalten und vergeblich zu öffnen versucht hatten. Von Mundungus Fletcher war er später gestohlen und an Mr. Borgins in der Nokturngasse verkauft worden. Die Spur von dort war aber geschickt verwischt worden. Glücksfälle und ausdauernde Recherchen hatten sie dann aber wieder in die Winkelgasse geführt und unglücklicherweise auch in eine zufällige Konfrontation mit mehr als dreißig Todessern. Unter ihnen war auch Draco Malfoy gewesen, den man kurzzeitig hatte gefangen nehmen können, ehe er durch Seamus' Unachtsamkeit wieder hatte entkommen können. Harry trauerte dieser Gelegenheit noch heute hinterher.

Auch wenn die Meisten mit heiler Haut davongekommen waren, hatte dieser Erfolg letztlich doch Filius Flitwick, Fred und George Weasley und auch Kingsley Shacklebolt das Leben gekostete. Obwohl dieser Verlust alle stark getroffen hatte, die Familie Weasley und damit auch Ron und Ginny im Besonderen, gab Harry sich für diese Verluste die alleinige Schuld und tat sich mit der Verarbeitung daher am Schwersten. Ohne die Hilfe seiner engsten Freude wäre er schon damals dem Irrsinn verfallen, obwohl da unterschwellig auch enormer Stolz und tiefe Befriedigung über das bisher erreichte waren. Das verstärkte seine Schuldgefühle aber nur noch.

Harry hatte zu der Zeit das Gefühl, in dieser Hinsicht immer mehr wie Dumbledore zu handeln, dem das Interesse Aller immer über das Wohlbefinden eines Einzelnen gegangen war. Das war etwas, was Harry eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Er wollte sich nicht an _nötige_ Opfer gewöhnen. Starben Todesser, konnte er damit irgendwie leben, selbst wenn er sie persönlich und brutal niedergestreckt hatte. Starben aber seine Freunde, traf es ihn jedes Mal mitten ins Herz. Es fraß ihn langsam auf, auch wenn er an deren Tod keine unmittelbare Schuld trug.

Harry konnte diese Einstellung zum _Wohle des großen Ganzen_, die Dumbledore ihm so lange vorgelebt hatte, nicht akzeptieren, auch wenn ihm einige Verbündete anderes einreden wollten. Vor allem Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody gehörte zu dieser Gruppe. Für den alten Haudegen zählte nur die Vernichtung der Horkruxe und Harrys Überleben bis zum entscheidenden Gefecht. Wer auf dem Weg dorthin sein Leben ließ, der war einfach nicht gut genug gewesen.

Diese zynische Einstellung hatte letztlich vor kaum zwei Wochen zwischen Alastor und Harry zu einem großen Streit geführt, der bis heute nicht überwunden war und dem auch noch immer Alastors derzeitige Abwesenheit zu Grunde lag. Um den Frieden zu wahren, hatte sich Alastor mit Remus, Tonks, Charlie Weasley und Arthur Weasley abgesetzt und allein auf die Suche nach Hinweisen zum fünften Horkrux begeben.

Noch immer hatten sie keine echten Anhaltspunkte auf den Verbleib von Hufflepuffs Becher, den Voldemort der alten Hexe Hepzibah Smith abgenommen hatte. Zwar gab es einige sehr vielversprechend klingende Theorien, aber es war auch nicht mehr als das. Nagini, der sechste und damit letzte vermutete Horkrux, bereitete Harry dagegen weniger schlaflose Nächte. Die Schlange befand sich fast immer in direkter Nähe zu Voldemort und würde von Harry einfach direkt vor der alles entscheidenden Konfrontation angegriffen werden.

Zwischendurch hatte es auch die Vermutung gegeben, Harrys Narbe wäre ein weiterer Horkrux, was sich glücklicherweise aber als Unwahr herausgestellt hatte. Die Narbe war zwar Harrys Verbindung zu Voldemort, beinhaltete aber kein Seelenfragment des Dunklen Lords. Es war nur ein Teil der Essenz seiner Magie. Wäre es ein Horkrux gewesen, Harry hätte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Es hätte seine fast unmögliche Aufgabe noch einmal enorm erschwert. Er war froh, dass ihm wenigstens dieser Schicksalsschlag erspart geblieben war und er sich nur noch auf Hufflepuffs Becher und Nagini konzentrieren musste.

Nagini musste zwangsläufig als Letztes vernichtet werden, damit Voldemort nicht vorzeitig von der Demontage seiner Lebensversicherung erfuhr. Zwar waren schon vier von sechs Horkruxen enttarnt und zerstört worden, doch führte keine der Spuren wirklich zu Harry, selbst wenn Voldemort nach deren Verbleib fahnden sollte. Während sich die Attrappe von Slytherins Anhänger mit der Botschaft von R.A.B. auf Hermines Drängen hin schon seit fast einem Jahr wieder am angestammten Platz in der Höhle befand, war auch die Attrappe von Ravenclaws Zauberstab mit einer ähnlich lautenden Botschaft ausgestattet worden.

Harry hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, auch eine Attrappe von Slytherins Ring wieder in Voldemorts Versteck zu deponieren und überließ den Ruhm für die Vernichtung einmal mehr Regulus Black. Voldemorts Tagebuch war zwar für Harry außer Reichweite, spielte in seinen Überlegungen aber auch keine große Rolle. Das Buch befand sich vermutlich noch immer im Besitz von Lucius Malfoy, dem mehr oder weniger die Anerkennung für die Vernichtung gebührte. Zumindest konnte Voldemort hinter dem Verlust des Tagebuch-Horkruxes keinen Masterplan vermuten, was letztlich ausreichend sein sollte. Ausreichend hätte in Harrys Augen auch die Nachricht sein sollen, die er vor fünf Tagen Ron und Hermine hinterlassen hatte.

Nur wenige Stunden nach der zuvor erfolgten Gefangennahme und dem anschließenden Verhör von Gregory Goyle, der sich zu Spionagezwecken am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes aufgehalten hatte, war Harry mit einem großen Vorrat an Vielsaft Trank und jeder Menge Haaren an dessen Stelle dorthin zurückgekehrt. Mühelos war es ihm gelungen, den dummen Slytherin zu Imitieren und dessen besten Freund und _Partner in Crime_, Vincent Crabbe, eine kleine Lügengeschichte unterzujubeln.

Anscheinend verliefen sich Vincent und Gregory häufiger im Verbotenen Wald, hatte Vincent doch nicht für einen Moment an Harrys Darstellung gezweifelt. Stattdessen hatte er ihn wie geplant zum Treffpunkt der Todesser mitgenommen. Zwar war das Anwesen der Malfoys kurz nach Dumbledores Tod von Auroren des Ministeriums gestürmt und geräumt worden, befand sich aber laut Gregory Goyle schon seit Monaten wieder in den Händen der Familie und damit auch in Voldemorts Klauen.

Anfangs hatte Harry überlegt, die Informationen aus Gregorys Verhör anderweitig einzusetzen, sich dann aber im Eifer des Gefechts für diese verdeckte Operation entschieden. Eile war geboten gewesen, ehe Gregorys Verschwinden bemerkt und damit dessen Gefangennahme nutzlos geworden wäre.

Die ominöse Nachricht war von Harry kurz und prägnant und absichtlich schriftlich hinterlassen worden, weil er genau gewusst hatte, dass Hermine ihn niemals allein hätte ziehen lassen. Leider hatte er ihre Gefühle für ihn unterschätzt und auch die Sorgen, welche sie tagein und tagaus plagen würden und hatte damit letztlich eine Kettenreaktion in Gang gesetzt. Fünf Tage nach seinem Verschwinden hatte Hermine es nicht mehr länger ertragen können und eine Rettungsmission organisiert. Dass Harry zu dem Zeitpunkt weder in Gefahr, noch in der Nähe des Malfoy Anwesens war, hatte sie nicht ahnen können.

Harry befand sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in Gesellschaft von Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott und Marcus Flint, die alle in die Fußstapfen ihrer Väter getreten waren. Sie hatten gerade einen kleineren Überfall auf eine Muggelfamilie geplant, deren Töchter ihnen positiv aufgefallen waren. Zwar war es für Harry schwer gewesen, in den Vergewaltigungs- und Mordfantasien zu schwelgen, wie es die drei anderen lautstark getan hatten, er konnte sich aber mit dem Wissen trösten, dass er es niemals dazu hätte kommen lassen.

Als dann Dobby aufgetaucht war, um ihm die Botschaft zu über bringen, dass Dumbledores Armee unter Hermines Führung einen Angriff auf das Anwesen der Malfoys gestartet hatte, wäre Harry beinahe vor Wut geplatzt. Er hatte seine perfekte Tarnung aufgeben müssen, um seinen Freunden zur Hilfe eilen zu können. Einen kleinen Teil seiner Wut hatte er an den drei Slytherins ausgelassen. Sie hatten nicht einmal wirklich begreifen können, was Harry in wenigen Sekunden mit ihnen anstellte. Ihre mit dem Haus verbrannten Leichen würde man sicher kaum noch identifizieren können.

»Harry?«, flüsterte Hermine zweimal und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

»Ja?«, fragte er ebenso leise.

»Verstehst du?«, fragte sie erneut zögerlich und mit schwacher Stimme. Weitere Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen hinab und tropften auf seine Lippen.

Harry küsste einige dieser glitzernden Tropfen aus ihrem Gesicht, ehe er ihre Körper langsam drehte. Er lag mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihr, welches sie aber sehr zu begrüßen schien. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Wange, ehe er ihre Lippen für einen weiteren liebevollen Kuss in Beschlag nahm. »Ich verstehe«, flüsterte er ihr einige Augenblick später ins Ohr. Sie erbebte dabei. Ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte unter ihm vor Aufregung und Erwartung. Er glaubte zu ahnen, was sie wollte, musste aber auf Nummer sicher gehen. »Was willst du?«, fragte er sanft. Er leckte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Hermine begann noch stärker zu zittern. Sie brauchte eine ganze Minute, um sich genug zu beruhigen und um antworten zu können. Ihre Stimme war dabei ganz zart. Harry konnte unvorstellbare Verlegenheit heraushören. Nein … es war noch stärker. Es war Scham. »Mach mit mir was du willst … solange ich nicht denken muss … planen muss … die Kontrolle habe …« Hermine versteckte ihr Gesicht und ihre Tränen in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie hatte eine panische Angst vor Harrys Reaktion, verspürte aber auch eine seltsame Form der Erleichterung, weil sie ihn endlich um das bat, was sie schon so lange von ihm brauchte.

Verunsichert rutschte Harry von ihr herunter. Hermine versteckte ihre Augen mit ihrer Hand und wich so seinem Blick aus. Sie war knallrot im Gesicht. Sanft zog er ihre Hand weg und sah sie stärker weinen. Sie kämpfte mit einem kleinen Schluckauf. »Hermine …«

»Nein«, unterbrach sie etwas kraftvoller. Sie sah ihm herzerweichend in die Augen und streichelte seine Wange. »Hör mir bitte zu«, flüsterte sie wieder schwächer. »Du brauchst mich. Du musst die Liebe fühlen … spüren, die ich für dich empfinde. Du kannst von ihr zehren. Durch sie wirst du all die Rückschläge ertragen können. Meine Liebe wird dir auf deinem Weg helfen. Ich werde dir helfen. Ich dir auch helfen, auf dem richtigen Pfad zu bleiben. Und ich bitte dich nun darum … mir zu helfen.« Sie sah ihm lange in die Augen. Tränen flossen. Er konnte ihre wachsende Scham spüren. »Ich brauche dich. Ich brauche dich in einer Position, in der du die Kontrolle über mein Leben hast.« Harry wollte widersprechen, doch stoppte sie ihn mit einem Zeigefinger auf seinem Mund. »Bitte … wenn wir allein sind …« Sie pausierte. Es war beinahe so, als müsste sie erst all ihren Mut sammeln. »Bitte«, sprach sie entschlossener weiter, »wenn wir unter uns sind … dann … dann will ich keine Kontrolle oder Selbstdisziplin haben. Du hast die Kontrolle … und wenn ich Disziplin brauche«, schamhaft wich sie seinem Blick aus, »dann diszipliniere mich.«

Harry kniete lange neben ihr, in völliger Stille, sein Blick auf ihr rotes Gesicht gerichtet. Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen und richtete sich ganz langsam auf. Harry reagierte nicht. Auch nicht, als sie sich neben ihn kniete und ihn zögerlich umarmte. »Bitte«, flüsterte sie eindringlich flehend, »kannst du das für mich tun?«

Es blieb lange still. Es gab zu vieles zu Bedenken. »Bist du dir sicher? Wirklich sicher?«, fragte er nach einen Ewigkeit leise. Als sie einige Sekunden später gegen seinen Hals nickte und ihn dort küsste, traf er seine endgültige Entscheidung. »Ja«, flüsterte er leise. »Wenn es das ist, was dich wirklich glücklich macht.«

»Das wird es«, versicherte sie ihm flüsternd. Sie wischte die letzten Tränenspuren aus ihrem Gesicht. »Das ist es, was ich brauche.« Sie lehnte sich langsam zurück und blickte ihm in Demut in die Augen. »Ich … ich verdiene heute Nacht Bestrafung. Bitte sei streng, wenn ich … wenn ich weine.«

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Harry nur in seinen Boxershorts hellwach auf der Tagesdecke seines Bettes. Halb auf ihm liegend hatte Hermine es sich bequem gemacht und schlief ganz ruhig. Am Leib trug sie nur eines seiner alten Quidditch-Shirts, welches nicht einmal ihren Po bedeckte. Seit einigen Minuten sabberte sie auf sein linkes Schlüsselbein, was Harry aber kaum registrierte. Es gab Wichtigeres. Wichtige Dinge … über die er ununterbrochen nachdachte.

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Hermine sich ihr Leben lang gefühlt hatte, wie sie zu der Frau geworden war, die er nun in seinen Armen hielt. Er versuchte besser zu verstehen, wie sie wirklich tickte, auch wenn es in seinem Wissen über sie viele Lücken gab. Ihre Kindheit war ihm ein Rätsel. Sie sprach kaum über ihre Eltern und wenn sie es doch tat, dann blieben ihre Antworten meist einsilbig. Ihre Zeit vor Hogwarts war einsam gewesen. Dies war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie dazu gesagt hatte.

Immer hatte Hermine versucht, die Beste zu sein. In allem und jederzeit. Und wenn sie doch mal von jemandem übertroffen wurde, dann gab sie sich noch mehr Mühe und trieb sich noch härter an. Besonders wenn Harry sie übertroffen hatte. Sie war süchtig nach Erfolg und Anerkennung. Bei jedem Lob funkelten ihre Augen. Sie war leidenschaftlich, warmherzig und loyal. Ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn war riesig und Besessenheit war ihr nicht fremd. Harry hatte sie als absoluten Kontrollfreak kennen gelernt, musste seinen Eindruck nun aber korrigieren. Hermine hatte zwei Seiten. Zwei sehr unterschiedliche Seiten. Und er war der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, dem sie beide Seiten gezeigt hatte.

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und etwas tiefer, bis sie flach auf ihrem nackten Po endeten. Noch immer konnte er die Hitze aufsteigen spüren. Hatte er das wirklich getan? Er hatte. Er hatte getan, was sie wollte … worum sie ihn mit ihren braunen Augen gebeten … ihn angefleht hatte. Jeder Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf ihren Po hatte ihm wehgetan. Noch immer spürte er die kleinen Nadelstiche. Aber seine Schmerzen waren weniger körperlich gewesen.

Überwindung. Es hatte ihn so viel Überwindung gekostet. Der erste Schlag war dabei nicht mal der schwerste gewesen. Schwerer waren der zweite, dritte und vierte Schlag gewesen. Aber er hatte es getan. Für sie. Er hatte ihr gegeben, wonach es sie so sehr verlangte. Sie hatte dabei keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Nicht einmal. Nicht mal ein leises Wimmern. Nur eine einzelne stille Träne war an ihrer Wange herunter gelaufen und von ihm weggeküsst worden. Dankbarkeit. So viel Dankbarkeit war dabei in ihren Augen gewesen. Es war für Harry wirklich erstaunlich.

Mit jedem seiner Schläge hatte er ihre Schuldgefühle gemindert. Er hatte es in ihren Augen sehen können. Selbst jetzt konnte er es noch sehen. Sie hatte ein unmerkliches Lächeln auf den Lippen … atmete ganz ruhig und völlig entspannt. Sie sah wie ein Engel aus. Sie war ein Engel. Sie war sein Engel. Auch wenn sie kein strahlendweißer Engel war. Sie war nicht unschuldig … auch wenn er ihr die Unschuld in dieser Nacht nicht genommen hatte. Sein Bedürfnis war groß gewesen … ihres auch … aber er wollte warten. Er wollte nicht im Anschluss an eine Bestrafung das erste Mal mit ihr Liebe machen. Aber sie würden nicht lange warten. Das war beiden klar. Darin waren sie sich einig.

Harry wurde langsam schläfrig. Das Denken hatte ihn müde gemacht. Aber er musste noch mehr denken. Er dachte an Ron. Er musste mit Hermine über Ron reden. Es gab noch so viel, über das er noch mit ihr reden musste. Er würde mit ihr reden. Über alles. Er wollte sie glücklich machen. Das konnte er aber nur, wenn er wusste, was sie wirklich glücklich machen würde. Sie würde ihn anleiten müssen. Zwar würde er die Kontrolle übernehmen, sie aber niemals beherrschen. So weit könnte er selbst mit ihr nicht gehen. Aber das wusste sie. Sie kannte ihn. Sie kannte ihn besser als jeder andere. Und sie konnte damit leben. Auch das hatte er in ihren Augen sehen können.

Als Hermine schlaftrunken erwachte, hörte sie ein leises Rumpeln im Zimmer. Zuerst glaubte sie, dass Harry wach war, spürte ihn dann aber unter sich schlafen. Lautlos rutschte sie von ihm herunter, während die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Ein befreites Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, während sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge verbarg und ihre Nase an seiner Haut rieb. Sie roch an ihm. Er roch so stark und männlich. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich erleichtert. Sie war so völlig zufrieden und mit sich selbst im Gleichgewicht. Ein atemberaubendes Gefühl von Freiheit. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

Noch immer spürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihren Pobacken. Auch Stunden danach. Aber es war angenehm. Zumindest solange sie auf dem Bauch lag und der Stoff von Harrys Trikot nicht über die gereizte Haut rieb. Sie war ihm so dankbar. Für so vieles. Für seine Liebe. Sein Verständnis. Für seine strenge Hand. Sie hatte solche Angst davor gehabt, dass er sie nicht verstehen würde, sie vielleicht sogar verabscheuen würde … von ihr angewidert … angeekelt wäre und dass er ihr nicht wehtun würde, wie sie es brauchte. Aber es war unbegründet gewesen. Und es war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl. Zwar hatte sie Hagrid und Dennis nicht vergessen, die Euphorie war aber noch viel zu groß, als dass es ihre Stimmung hätte dämpfen können.

Schon vorher hatte sie Harry mehr geliebt als ihr eigenes Leben. Wiederholt war Hermine ihm bis in die Hölle und zurück gefolgt und hätte ihr Leben jederzeit für seines gegeben. Aber jetzt liebte sie ihn sogar noch mehr. Es war beinahe unmenschlich, wie tief sie für ihn empfand. Sie würde alles für ihn tun. Ich werde alles für ihn tun, dachte sie, als sie erneut ein Geräusch vernahm. Sie blickte überrascht auf.

In einer der Ecken des Raumes bewegte sich etwas. Hermine tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und entzündete einige der Kerzen, die sie schon vor Stunden heraufbeschworen hatte. Es war Dobby. Der kleine Hauself war wohl damit beschäftigt, Harrys Besitztümer instandzusetzen und das Zimmer aufzuräumen. Seine großen Augen blickten Hermine durchdringend an und schienen ihre Anwesenheit in Harrys Bett in Frage stellen zu wollen.

»Hallo Dobby«, flüsterte Hermine leise. Sie wollte Harrys Schlaf nicht stören. Sie richtete sich etwas mehr auf und bedeckte ihre Weiblichkeit mit Harrys Shirt.

»Hallo Miss«, erwiderte Dobby ähnlich leise. Er kam etwas näher, sagte aber nichts weiter.

»Kannst du mir sagen, wie spät es ist?«, fragte Hermine freundlich lächelnd. Sie ahnte, dass es schon ein wenig später sein musste, war sich aber nicht sicher.

Auch Dobby lächelte nun plötzlich. »Es ist schon spät. Schon nach acht Uhr. Viele Freunde von Harry Potter sind schon wach.«

Das hatte Hermine befürchtet. Für den Moment wollte sie ihre frische Beziehung mit Harry noch geheim halten, weshalb ihr dieser Umstand ein wenig ungelegen kam. Sie kroch lautlos über das Bett und setzte sich mit zusammengekniffenem Gesicht an den Rand. Ihr Hintern fühlte sich leicht geschwollen an und puckerte mit jedem ihrer Herzschläge. Dennoch konnte sie das Lächeln nicht aus ihrem Gesicht wischen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich viel zu gut an. Sie fühlte sich viel zu gut. Sie hatte so wunderbar geschlafen. Keine Albträume.

Sie schwelgte noch einen Moment länger im puren Glück, ehe sie wieder auf Dobby zurückkam. »Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?«, fragte sie höflich. Dobby blickte sie für kurze Zeit fragend an, nickte dann aber eifrig. »Ich brauche Harrys Tarnumhang, damit ich unbeobachtet in mein Zimmer kommen kann. Weist du, wo er ist?«

Dobby nickte sofort. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und hielt ihn auch schon in der Hand. »Hier, Miss«, sagte der kleine Elf höflich und reichte ihn Hermine.

»Danke«, erwiderte Hermine lächelnd. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihr ein anderer Gedanke kam. Sie war unsicher, ob es dafür vielleicht noch zu früh war, ob sie Harry damit möglicherweise zu viel zumuten würde, konnte sich letztlich aber nicht bremsen. Sie vertraute ihm. Mehr denn je. »Kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?«

»Dobby kann Miss jeden Gefallen tun«, erwiderte Dobby beinahe ein wenig überdreht klingend. Er sprang auf der Stelle und klatschte leise in die Hände.

Hermine legte die rechte Hand auf die Schulter des Elfs und bremste ihn ein wenig. »Ich habe in meinem Holzkoffer in meinem Zimmer etwas versteckt. Kannst du mir das holen? Kannst du meinen Koffer öffnen.«

»Dobby kann den Koffer der Miss mühelos öffnen. Die Zauber halten andere Zauberer und Hexen auf, aber nicht Dobby.«

Hermine nickte. »Das ist gut. Ganz unten im Koffer, da ist ein Buch. Ein großes Buch. Es heißt _Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte_. Darin ist ein anderes, kleineres Buch versteckt. Ein dünnes, schwarzes Buch ohne Schrift auf dem Einband. Kannst du mir das …« Hermine konnte nicht mehr ausreden, da war Dobby schon verschwunden. Er kehrte keine zehn Sekunden später wieder zurück. Das schwarze Buch in seinen Händen. »Vielen Dank, Dobby. Ich wollte dich eigentlich auch noch um ein Stück Pergament und etwas zu schreiben bitten, aber du warst etwas zu schnell.« Hermine grinste dabei, um Dobby nicht den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hätte.

»Dobby holt auch was zum Schreiben«, sagte der Elf und verschwand erneut. Hermine war froh, dass er dies fast lautlos tat, weil er sonst mit Sicherheit Harry aufgeweckt hätte.

Während der Elf weg war, überlegte Hermine, was sie schreiben wollte und entscheid sich schließlich für eine kurze Botschaft. Sie nahm Dobby nur einen Moment später das Schreibzeug ab und formulierte ihre Nachricht. Buch und Pergament platzierte sie auf Harrys Nachttisch und lief in Richtung Bad, wo ihre Sachen waren und wo sie sich - vor dem Zubettgehen und nach ihrer Disziplinierung - unbeobachtet hatte umziehen können.

»Wo willst du hin?«, fragte Harry plötzlich vom Bett aus und stoppte Hermines Schritte.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und lächelte zaghaft. »Ich wollte mich im Bad umziehen und mich dann mit deinem Tarnumhang in mein Zimmer schleichen. Es ist schon nach Acht. Viele sind schon beim Frühstück.«

»Du willst nicht, dass andere … wissen?«, fragte er ein klein wenig enttäuscht.

»Das ist es nicht«, erwiderte Hermine sofort. Sie kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. »Aber ich kann nicht einfach aus deinem Zimmer kommen … schon gar nicht in deinem Trikot. Wir müssen erst mit einigen darüber reden. Mit … du weißt schon … Ron.«

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Er wusste, dass Ron noch immer in Hermine verliebt war. Langsam rutschte er aus dem Bett und kam zu ihr. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Wangen und gab ihr einen Kuss, ehe er eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr linkes Ohr strich. Hermine spürte seine beginnende Erektion und grinste dabei schelmisch. »Zieh dich hier um … vor mir«, bat er leise. Hermines Grinsen wurde kleiner. »Ich möchte dich sehen. Wirklich sehen.«

Sie errötete ein wenig. Ihr Aussehen war ihr ganzes Leben lang einer ihrer wunden Punkte gewesen. Es hatte schon in der ersten Klasse mit ihren zu großen Zähnen und ihren viel zu buschigen Haaren angefangen und später auch vor dem Rest ihres Körpers nicht halt gemacht. Deswegen war sie unsicher. »Ich … ich weiß nicht«, antwortete sie schüchtern.

»Dein Gesicht ist so wunderschön.« Er küsste sie langsam und zärtlich. »Aber ich will auch den Rest von dir sehen. Alles von dir.«, sagte er sanft. »Ich möchte deine Brüste sehen. Sie anfassen. Deine großen Brüste.«

»So groß sind sie nicht«, erwiderte Hermine verlegen. »Du bist nur parteiisch.«

»Nicht groß?«, fragte Harry grinsend. »Ich glaube, nur Susan hat hier noch größere Brüste. Das ist doch mindestens ein C-Cup.«

Nun begann auch Hermine ein wenig zu grinsen. »Was weißt du denn über Büstenhalter?«, fragte sie keck.

»Nicht wenig«, erwiderte Harry grinsend. Er umschloss ihre große linke Brust mit seiner ganzen Handfläche und massierte sie leicht.

Hermine lehnte sich in ihn hinein und Schloss die Augen. »Wenn die BH's klein geschnitten sind, brauche ich einen D-Cup«, stöhnte sie leise und mit etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen, ehe sie sanft in seinen Nacken biss.

»Zieh dich hier um«, flüsterte Harry in Hermines wilde Mähne hinein, während er etwas fester zugriff und ihr damit ein Seufzen entlockte. Hermine nickte gegen seine Schulter und löste sich schweren Herzens aus Harrys Armen. Sie lief ins Bad und holte von dort ihre Sachen. Als sie ins andere Zimmer zurückkehrte, saß Harry erwartungsvoll lächelnd auf dem Bett und starrte sie an. Als sie sich unsicher umblickte, lachte er leise. »Ich habe Dobby für kurze Zeit weggeschickt. Er wird später wiederkommen.«

Hermine nickte und warf ihre Sachen auf den Boden. Sie griff nach dem Saum des Trikots und zog es langsam nach oben. Sie entblößte ihre Scham und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion. Sie musste nicht lange warten. Wie in Trance starrte er sie an. Hermine fühlte sich unsicher und musste mit dem Drang kämpfen, sich wieder zu verhüllen. Niemand hatte sie jemals nackt gesehen. Mehrmals zuckte sie deshalb mit ihren Händen in Richtung ihres Allerheiligsten, bis ihr klar wurde, was sie wirklich wollte.

Ich will, dass er jeden Teil von mir und in jeder Form haben kann, die für ihn auch nur entfernt vorstellbar ist. Egal ob es als respektable Ehefrau, als Mutter seiner Kinder, als Geliebte oder als Sexsklavin ist. Ich habe doch nichts vor ihm zu verbergen. Ich will nichts vor ihm verbergen, sagte sie sich selbst immer wieder sanft. Das Zögern und die Unsicherheit schwanden.

Langsam zog Hermine das Shirt aus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. In völliger Nacktheit stand sie vor dem Mann, den sie seit Jahren liebte. Sie beobachtete seine Augen, wie sie jedes Detail ihres Körpers in sich aufnahmen, ehe er langsam aufstand. Seine kleinen Schritte waren kontrolliert. Sechs von ihnen waren nötig, bis er nah genug war. Seine Augen gingen wieder nach oben und fanden ihre. Er begann zu lächeln.

»Du bist wunderschön … so wunderschön.« Er hob seine Hand und streichelte ihre Wange. Sie lehnte sich gierig in diese zärtlich Geste hinein.

Eine Träne der Erleichterung verließ ihr linkes Auge und wurde nur einen Moment später weggeküsst. Harry leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Wange nach unten und suchte ihre Lippen. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn überraschte. Ein warmes Kribbeln erfasste seinen ganzen Körper und drängte ihn dazu, auch seine andere Hand zu heben. Mit dieser fand er ihre rechte Brust.

Er war zärtlich. Liebevoll streichelte er ihre große, dunkle Brustwarze und spielte mit dem geschwollenen Nippel. Seine pochende Erektion drückte durch seine Shorts gegen ihre Weiblichkeit, die von einer dichten hellbraunen Lockenpracht bedeckt war. Er wollte sie so sehr, wusste aber, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatten. Zum einen würde Dobby gleich zurückkommen, zum anderen würden die übrigen Höhlenbewohner misstrauisch werden, wenn Hermine zu lange abwesend blieb. Als Frühaufsteherin gehörte sie schließlich immer zu den ersten am Tisch.

Unter lautstarkem Protest aus Hermines Kehle löste Harry sich widerstrebend von seiner Freundin. Sie blickten einander tief in die Augen und versprachen sich gegenseitig ohne Worte, das Begonnene zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortzusetzen.

Hermine zog sich danach recht schnell an und wurde dabei von Harry nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Besonderes Interesse bekundete er für das Anziehen ihres deutlich zu konservativ aussehenden Büstenhalters, der ihre Brüste überraschend fest an ihren Oberkörper presste. Kein Wunder, dass ich vorher nie gemerkt habe, wie groß ihre Oberweite ist, dachte er dabei nachdenklich. Auch ihr Slip war ihrer Schönheit eigentlich unwürdig. Es war ein sehr großes und eher hässliches weißes Modell. Ihre Unterwäsche gefiel Harry nicht. Wenn sie über die wichtigeren Dinge gesprochen hatten, würde er auch dieses Thema sicher irgendwann anschneiden.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, band Hermine noch schnell ihre Haare in einen losen Pferdeschwanz und griff sich Harrys Tarnumhang. Sie eilte zu ihrem Freund herüber und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. »Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück«, flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und verschwand auch schon in Richtung Tür. Sie zog den Tarnumhang über und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Auf dem Flur befanden sich nur Susan Bones, Clara Duncan und Hannah Abbott. Die drei blickten aber in eine andere Richtung und würden Hermine nicht auf ihrem Weg in ihr Zimmer bemerken können. Sie drehte sich noch einmal in Harrys Richtung um und zog den Umhang von ihrem Kopf. »Werf einen Blick auf deinen Nachttisch.« Sie lächelte schüchtern, zog den Umhang wieder über ihr Haupt und verschwand.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, drehte Harry sich um. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ein größeres Stück Pergament. Langsam lief er herüber und hob es auf.

_Ich liebe dich über alles und vertraue dir bedingungslos.  
Ich tue alles für dich.  
Ich hoffe, du kannst mich genauso sehr lieben._

_H_

Harry war etwas verwirrt, ehe er das kleine und dünne Buch auf dem Nachttisch bemerkte und es aufhob. Es hatte keinen Titel und war komplett schwarz. Zögerlich öffnete er es und ließ es beinahe sogleich wieder fallen. Gebannt blickte er einen Moment auf die überaus detaillierte Zeichnung, ehe er den dazugehörigen Text zu Lesen begann. Wie in Trance las er Seite um Seite durch, bis ihn Dobbys Rückkehr erschreckte. Zusammenzuckend ließ er das Buch nun doch noch fallen und blickte überrascht den Elf an. Da war ein Funkeln in Dobbys Augen, das Harry ein wenig nervös machte. Wusste er etwa mehr als eigentlich sein konnte?

Verlegen und sehr unsicher hob Harry das Buch wieder auf und versteckte es hektisch in seinem Nachtschrank. Er würde später weiterlesen. Zwar war er sich nicht sicher, ob er alle im Buch behandelten Dinge auch wirklich genießen könnte, schwor sich aber, sie zumindest auszuprobieren. Er schwor sich auch, sich von Hermines Neigungen und Wünschen nicht mehr überraschen zu lassen, egal wie ungewöhnlich er sie anfangs auch finden würde. Sie brauchte ihn in einer selbstbewussten und starken Position. Er würde sie niemals enttäuschen.

_to be continued … **maybe**…_


End file.
